The Royal Wedding
by Zory rock101
Summary: Book 3: Read the first book of Snow glow While on the Mountain tonight series Zen and Shirayuki is getting married and a baby is born what will it be a girl or a boy. Spinoff: Masquerade ball (Coming soon)
1. Chapter 1

**Read the two books first in the series of Snow Glow White On The Mountain Tonight before starting reading book 3.**

 **9/18/17**

 **The Royal Wedding**

 **Chapter 1: Letter**

(Zen P.O.V)

I'm sitting in my office reading a letter from my mother. She write in her letter 'Sorry that I didn't came down. I will be there tomorrow morning to met this girl. I heard you and her are going to get married. I wish you will tell me so I don't be the last to know about what's going on in your live. I will see you tomorrow my son.'

I fold the letter and put it in my desk and stood up from my chair. I walked down the hallway when I saw Shirayuki looking out of the window. I wrapped my arms around her. "How the baby doing?" I asked whispering in her eyes.

"She is fine." She answer, rubbing her stomach. My eyes got wide.

"How do you know it is a girl?" I asked, rubbing her stomach.

"I don't, I just have a feeling that it will be a girl." Shirayuki said, turning around to looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I got a letter from my mother and she said she will be down here tomorrow." I answer her.

"Oh so I'm going to finally meet her." She said. I grabbed her hand while we walked down the hallway.

"But in couple of mouths you will be my wife." I said, opening the door to our bedroom.

"I'm going to the bathroom wait for me." She said, walking into the bathroom. I walked over to the bed and sit down. I put my feet up on the bed and laid down on the bed. After a while Shirayuki walked out of the bathroom. She getting in her side of the bed and laid down.

"Good night, my love." I said, turn of the light and pulling Shirayuki close to me. She laid her head on my chest.

"Good night, Zen." She said, give me a kissed on my lips. Shirayuki closed her eyes and fell a sleep.

 **See you next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**10/22/17**

 **The Royal Wedding**

 **Sorry for the very last update.**

 **Chapter 2: Zen's mother**

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

I walked down the hallway to Zen's office early in the morning. I knock on Zen's door and waiting for him to answer. "Come in." He said on the other side of the door. I open the door and saw Zen is buried at his desk. "Zen," I said, walking close to his desk. Zen standing and walked around his desk. He took my hand in his.

"Come my mother will be here soon," Zen said, walked out of the room still holding my hand. We went outside to greeting Zen's mother at the front door of the castle. A carriage comes riding up to the front of the staircase and a guard open the door to the carriage. A woman with long blonde hair stepped out of the carriage and walked up to Zen. She is so beautiful.

"It nice to see you again, Mother," Zen said, looking at his mother.

"It nice to see you again, my son." She said, looking at Zen. "So where are the woman you are getting married to and the future grandkids of mine." She said, looking around.

"Mother, this is Shirayuki my soon-to-be mine wife," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me. Zen's mother did not look happy at first then she gives me a smile.

"It nice to meet you, Shirayuki. My name is Haruto." Haruto said, looking at me.

"It nice to meet you," I said, looking back at her.

"Will let's go in," Zen said, walking in the castle follow by Haruto and I. We walked to the garden for cups of tea. Zen pull out my chair for me and I sat down. zen pour our tea and hand one to his mother and one to me.

"So let me how you meet this girl?" Haruto asked, looking at her son.

"I meet her in a forest five years ago." He answers, looking at his mother.

"How did you fall in love with her?" Haruto asked.

"When I kiss her at the watchtower," Zen said, standing up. "It getting late." He said, help me up to my feet and we walked back inside the castle. What is that all about. I looked at Zen and he did not look very happy.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**10/24/17**

 **The Royal Wedding**

 ** **Chapter 3: Mother and Son****

 **(Zen P.O.V)**

After Shirayuki is back in her room. I went to go and talk to my mother. "Mother, may I have a word with you?" I asked, looking at her. She is standing by a window in the hallway.

"Yes, you can my son." My mother said.

"What the hell was that just a little a bit ago?" I asked, angry. My mom turns around to look at me.

"She is not Royal." My mom said.

"Who cares if she not. I love her because she did not see me as a prince." I said.

"I will never accept her as royalty." My mom said.

"You will never change. You are the same when dad passed an away and leaving me alone with Izana. You never write a letter to us. Shirayuki will never be that away to our child." I yelled, saw my mom's eyes got wide in shock. "Why are you just get to use her? Izana thought the same way to did but he accepted our married." I yelled, looking down at the floor.

"Zen, If this woman means the world to you. I will try to get to know her better." My mom said catch me off guard. I looked up wide eyes. "She is carrying an heir to this kingdom." She said.

"I will be leaving now," I said, walked down the hallway to my room. I open the door and saw Shirayuki sitting on the couch reading a book. I walked over to her.

"Oh, Zen." She said, put the door down on the coffee table. I grab her hand put her up to her feet. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her lips.

"I love you," Zen said.

"Zen, what wrong did something about?" She asked. She knows me too well.

"Nothing happens." I lie, looking at Shirayuki.

"Oh," Shirayuki said, holding her stomach.

"Shirayuki are you okay?" I asked with a worrying look.

"I'm fine. The baby is kicking." She said. I put my hand on her stomach to feel our baby. I kneel down and put my ears on her stomach. I can't believe that our baby is moving in there. Shirayuki put her hand on the back of my head.

 **See you next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**11/6/17**

 **The Royal Wedding**

 **Trixxylover15: She is 8 months along now**

 ** ** **Chapter 4: Mother and the future daughter-in-law******

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

Zen told me to meet his mother at the west wing today. He also says to me to let him know if his mother said anything means or rude. I know that Zen's mother did not like me because I'm not royal. I walked down the hallway to meet up with Haruto. She is in the garden waiting for me.

I sat down at the table across from her. She looked at me with a glare "So you know I will never accept you as the princess of Clarines." Haruto said, taking a sip of her tea.

"So you don't care about Zen happiness?" I asked, looking at her. Haruto set her tea down on the table and looked at me with cold dead eyes. I should not have said that.

"Of course I do." She answers with a harsh voice.

"Zen love me and I love him," I said.

"Do you really love him or just his title?" Haruto asked. My eyes got wide in shock.

"I love him not his title," I answer. I want to just walk out of here before she says something else.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really I do love him and his child I carry," I said, touch my stomach. Haruto got wide then put a smile on her face.

"Now I see why Zen fall for you," Haruto said, stand up and walked back inside. Haruto stop walked and turn around to look at me. "Are you coming?" She asked. I stand up and walked over to her. We walked upstairs to a room. We sat down on a chair and Haruto hold a box in her hand. "Here." She said, hand me the box.

"What is it?" I asked, took the box in my hand.

"Open it." She answers. I open the box and saw a beautiful tiara. "I wear this on the day I married Zen's father." She said.

"It beautiful but why are you giving it to me?" I asked.

"Because I want you to wear it on your wedding day then passed it down to your kids." Haruto answer.

"Thank you," I said, looking down at the tiara again it was shining very bright.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **My new story love is like a battlefield is out now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**11/8/17**

 **The Royal Wedding**

 ** ** ** **Chapter 5: Wedding day part 1********

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

Today is the day Zen and I say I do. I standing in front of the mirror and looked at my wedding dress. I wear a pale yellow dragging-dress with the front of my legs showing (thigh to feet), three purple belts with beads on the front, puffy cross-straps, lavender coloring inside, and puffs on the dress from waist-down. my shoes are lavender heels with several purple straps that have beads on the front. I also wear purple earrings made of three beads, two lavender beaded necklaces, and four bracelets with one being slightly bigger and are deep purple with baby blue gems around them. My hair is in a high ponytail with light red pieces of hair in front of my ears and curled at the end. Kiki put the tiara that Haruto give me. "You look beautiful, Shirayuki," Kiki said, looking at me.

"I'm a little nervous," I said, taking a deep breath in and let it out.

"You will be fine. I think Zen is nervous too." Kiki said, trying to make me feel a little better.

The door open and walked in Haruto. She was wearing a beautiful dress I have ever seen. Haruto consists of a long pink gown that has a hot pink corset, a long pink skirt that has flowers at the bottom with a pink layer with laces. underneath a pink layer with purple flowers. It has purple roses on the shoulders. She also wears purple roses on her hair. She also wears a beaded headband, a pearl necklace, and pink fingerless gloves.

"You look beautiful. I can't wait to see the look on my son's face when he sees his new wife." Haruto said, walking up to me. "I was also nervous when I married Zen's father." She said.

"You were?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, every girl is nervous on their big day." She answers.

 **(Zen P.O.V.)**

I got my suit on and I was getting nervous. I can't believe I'm getting married to the woman I love. "Zen it is going to be okay," Mitsuhide said, sat on a chair looking at me. I was pasting back and forth.

"Master, if you don't stop pasting back and forth you will start to sweating," Obi said, looking at me. I stop after Obi said that and looked at him.

"You are going to be a father in a couple of weeks too," Mitsuhide said. I sat down on a chair waiting until the wedding start.

"Kiki told me Shirayuki is also nervous," Obi said. That makes me a little bit better than I was not the only one is nervous.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

**11/10/17**

 **The Royal Wedding**

 ** ** ** **Chapter 6: Wedding day part 2********

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

I stand in front of the double door waiting until I have to walk down the aisle. I took a deep breath in and let it out. My father walked up beside me and whisper in my ear. "You look beautiful."

"Are you ready?" asked a woman, with long brown hair.

"Yes," I answer.

"Okay open the door." She said to the two guard. They open the door and I saw Zen at the end of the aisle. Me and My father starting walking slowly down the aisle. When we got close to Zen my father hand my hand to Zen and he gently took it.

"You look very beautiful." Zen whisper.

"We are gathered here today." The preacher said. "To tide the knot with Prince Zen and Princess Shirayuki. Zen repeat after me," he said, looking at Zen. "I Zen, take Shirayuki to be your wife in sickness and in health to death do we part." The preacher said.  
"I Zen, take Shirayuki to be my wife in sickness and in health to death do we part." Zen repeat. "I do." He said.

"Shirayuki repeat after me. "I Shirayuki, take Zen to be your husband in sickness and in health to death do we part." The preacher said.

"I Shirayuki, take Zen to be my husband in sickness and in health to death do we part," I repeat. "I do." She said smiling at him.  
"Zen you may kiss you birde." The preacher said. Zen pull me close to him and I wrap my arms around his neck. He lends in and kiss my lips. "The newlyweds." He said. Zen and I both walked down the aisle together and everyone stands up.

 **See you next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**11/10/17**

 **The Royal Wedding**

 ** ** ** **Chapter 7: The Crowning Ceremony********

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

Zen and I come back to our room to get change for the Crowning ceremony then after that, there is a party. I put on a ruffle-layered sea green dragging-dress that is cropped to show most of my left side and is lavender inside with lavender and pale green ruffles at the top and pale green straps. My shoes are purple pumps with purple and sea green straps up to my shin. I also wear gold raindrop-shaped earrings with fishnets inside, two gold choker necklaces, a purple chest-belt made of straps, two gold bracelets on my right wrist, and three gold bracelets on my left wrist. In the back, my hair is in a ponytail(tied at the end) while the top of my hair is in a bun on the back of my head and my bangs are on the sides of her head.

Zen walked up to me and whisper in my ear. "You look beautiful, my wife." He kisses my neck from behind moving my hair out of the way.

"Zen, we need to get going," I said, feel him put a hand on my stomach while he still kissing me. Just then there a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and answer it. It was Kiki.

"Are you ready to go?" Kiki asked, looking at me. I looked back at Zen and he looks like someone stole his toy with his pouty face. He has his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, I think we are ready," I said, looking back at Kiki. I went over and grab Zen. We walked out of the room.

Zen walked up to the first where Izana is at and stand next to His mother. I stand by the double door wait to walk in. "Okay, it's time," Kiki said, looking at Izana to let her know that it is the time when he nods his head.

I slowly walked down the aisle. After I got up there I put one knee on the ground in front of Izana. "Today, we are welcoming a new royal into our family. Shirayuki well, you be here for you people and your country?" Izana asked, looking down at me.

"I well," I said, looking up at him. A man walked up to him have a crown on a pillow. Izana picks up the tiara.

"Shirayuki you are now the princess of Clarines," Izana said, set the tiara on top of my head. I stand up and turn to the crowd.

"Princess Shirayuki." The crowd yelled.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8

**11/10/17**

 **The Royal Wedding**

 **Chapter 8: **Wedding Party****

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

I went back to my room to change dress again. this is the three-time tonight. I walked in and saw Zen standing there waiting for me. "Zen," I said, looking at him. He walked up to me and put me in for a kiss. "I did to get dress," I said, walked into the other room took my dress and everything.

I put on A strapless and has a light yellow and pink bodice, and a floor-length orange skirt. I also have an orange sash tied with a pink flower around my waist, with lots of loose fabric hanging down. In addition, I wear an orange headband.  
I walked out of the room and saw Zen laying on the bed. "I can't wait for this night to be over," Zen said, sat up and looked at me. When he saw me his jew almost fall to the floor. "Wow." He said, walking up to me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah let get going. Before Kiki, Mitsuhide or Obi come and looking for us." Zen said, wrap an arm around me. We walked down the hallway to the ballroom.

When we got there people starting to come up to us and congratulations us. Zen and I saw Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi standing by a table.

We finally got away from the crowd of people and walked up to them. "You leave tomorrow morning for your honeymoon," Mitsuhide said, looking at us.

"Yeah, we already pack our bag," I said with a smile.

"Shirayuki you need to seat," Zen said, pull up a chair for me. He helps me to sit down.

"Man you are like a melon," Obi said. I looked up at him with a glare the same with Zen. Kiki smacks him from me and tells him to shut up.

"I am fat. I can't see my foot." I said, looking down trying to see my feet. Zen smack Obi then he knee down in front of me.

"What was that for," Obi asked to rub his head.

"I want to join in," Mitsuhide said, smack Obi over the head.

"Is today smack obi?" Obi asked. Everyone just ignored Obi. Zen put his hand on my stomach.

"Tell your mama that she is not fat," Zen said, talking to the baby. I put my hand on top of Zen's hand and smile down at them.

 **See you next time...**

 **3 more chapter to go until this story come to an end.**


	9. Chapter 9

**11/11/17**

 **The Royal Wedding**

 **If you have a baby name you want me to put in the story. Let me know :)**

 **Chapter 9: **Honeymoon****

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

Zen and I got into the carriage and left the castle ground. I lend against Zen and close my eyes. I did not know that I was tired. He wraps his arms around me and I fell asleep in his arms. He lends his head on top of my head and also fell asleep. After a while the carriage stop. Zen and I sat up and looked out of the window. I saw a cabin on a beautiful beach.

"Zen it is beautiful," I said, stepping out of the carriage and looked around. Zen took our bag inside the cabin and I follow after him. He set the bags by the door and we walked around though cabin to see where everything is at. I sat down on a chair and Zen starting to cook us some lunch. Mitsuhide teaches him how to cook at the castle when He finds out that I can cook too.

I put my hand on my stomach watching Zen. "Here you go." He said after he got done to make the food. I looked down at my plate and saw a sandwich.

"It looks yummy, Zen," I said, pick it up and took a bit. Zen sat down across the table and took a bit out of his sandwich. "Can we go for a walk on the beach?" I asked, finish m sandwich.

"Yeah, We can," Zen said, take his last bite of his sandwich and stand up. He walked over to me and help me to stand up. He wraps one of his arms around me and we went to the beach.

"Zen The sunset is so beautiful," I said, wrap my arms around his stomach.

"It is so beautiful," Zen said, looking at the sunset. We starting to walk on the beach holding each other hand until is starting to get late. Zen and I walked back to the cabin and sat down by the fireplace. I sat between Zen legs and laid my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me holding me tight.

"I think it is time for bed," I said, sat up. Zen stand up and help me to my feet. We walked over to the bed and I climb on my side of the bed and Zen climb on his side. He pulls me in close to him and put his hand on my stomach.

"Good night," he said, kiss me on the lips.

"Good night," I said, kissing him back. I close my eyes and fell asleep In Zen arms but I can hear him say that he loves me. The next morning I woke up to a smell of food. I swing my legs off the bed and walked into the kitchen. I saw Zen cooking same eggs and sausage.

"Oh Shirayuki, good morning," Zen said, turned around and saw me standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Zen," I said, stand down on a chair and Zen put the egg and sausage on a plate. He set it down on the table. He knees down and rub my stomach and put his lips on mine stomach.

"Good morning, little one." He said, feel a kick. Zen eyes got wide. I let out a laugh.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	10. Chapter 10

**11/12/17**

 **The Royal Wedding**

 ** **Chapter 10: **Heading back home******

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

Two weeks went by fast and it was time for us to head home. Zen pack up our bag and put it in the carriage. I got in the carriage waiting for Zen to get in. I lend my hand on the side of the carriage and fall asleep.

I wake up then the carriage took off. I open my eyes and saw Zen sitting next to me. "Sorry did I wake you?" He asked, looking at me.

"No, you are fine," I answer, sat up. I let out a yawn and laid my head on Zen shoulder. Zen wrap an arm around me. I wrap my arms around his stomach. After a ride in the carriage for two hours, we find out back to the castle.

The service took our bags up to our room. Zen help me out of the carriage and up the staircase. Kiki, Obi, and Mitsuhide stand me the door waiting for us. "Welcome home, Your Highnesses." Kiki and Mitsuhdie said, bow to Zen and me.

I still not used to be called Your Highness it is still new to me. Zen and I walked up the staircase to our room. When we got there to our room. Zen told me to sit and he can unpack for me. I sat there when I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and feel water running down my legs.

"Zen," I said, looking at him.

"Yeah." He said, putting my clothes in my closet.

"It time," I said, looking at him.

"Time for what?" Zen asked with a confused look.

"The baby," I said, putting my hand on my stomach. Zen comes running over to me.

"Let get you over to the bed." He said, help me over to the bed. I laid down and breath in and out. "I will go and get the chief," Zen said, run out of the room. Well, maybe I should say he is bumping into everything.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	11. Chapter 11

**11/14/17**

 **The Royal Wedding**

 **The Last Chapter**

 ** **Chapter 11: A new member in the royal family****

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

Zen run back in the run with the chief. The chief walked up to me and Zen sat down beside the bed holding my hand. I feeling his starting to shake. Zen is nervous to become a father but I am too nervous what happens if I'm not a good mother.

"It going to be okay, my love." Zen whisper in my ears. The chief is getting to deliver our child.

"Okay, Shirayuki on the count of three. I need to you push." She said, looking at me. I nod my head. "Okay, One...two... push." The chief said. I push as I was told and breaking Zen hand at the same time by squeezing it too hard. I looked at Zen and his face was red like my hair from the pain in his hand.

"Shirayuki you need to push again." The chief said.

"I can't," I said, breathing heavily.

"Shirayuki yes you can do for our child." Zen whisper in my ear. I put one last time and then I heard a baby crying.

"It a girl." The chief said, walked to the bathroom to clean the baby girl. After she got done cleanly her. The chief wrap her in a pink blanket and hand her to me.

"Thank you, chief," I said.

"You welcome." She said, walked out of the room.

"What do you want to name her?" I said, looking up at Zen.

"What about Sakura Mina Wistaria?" Zen asked, looking down at his new baby girl.

"Yeah, I love that name," I said, kiss the top of Sakura forehead. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Sakura," Zen said, kiss the forehead too.

 **Find out what happen on that night at the Masquerade ball with Zen and Shirayuki before Zen got drunk and Shirayuki end up pregnant in the next story call Masquerade ball. This one come to me after I already post the first book and **I have 16 new stories in progress now. I hope to post them soon. Thank you for read this story.****

 ** **I hope to see you in Masquerade ball story :)****


End file.
